Quit Skullin' Around!
by OPFan37
Summary: A Team Skull Grunt steals from his team and makes an escape, aiming to become the strongest Trainer in all of Alola! However, he quickly finds it's not as easy as he thinks, and becomes tangled up in a fate he, really, shouldn't be involved in! All whilst trying to keep his villainous past a secret! Can this bonehead really become the Island Champion? Limited SYOC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Quite Skulling Around!

"Hey! Hold up!"

"You ain't going anywhere!"

"Uh...what they said!"

A figure ran through the jungle, pursued by three others under the cover of a star-filled night sky. The gang then came into a clearing, revealing that all four of them, including the one being pursued, looked like members of a gang wearing bandannas, black tank tops with white crosses on them, frayed shorts, and beanies that looked like skulls.

The one running away had sky blue eyes, and bright emerald green hair peeking out from underneath his beanie. The three pursuing him were two males, one with blue hair and one with poofy black hair, and a female with pink hair.

"The heck are you doing with all this!?" The first one asked. "Were you just leading us on from the start or something?"

"Don't make it sound like that!" The blue-eyed one argued. "Believe it or not, I enjoyed my time for a while, but thoughts change, ya know?...Plus, the gangsta talk is hard to keep up!"

"So all the times we hung out together don't mean a thing now, 3?" The female asked.

"That's another thing, H! The codenames all kinda mix us up! Strip us of our identity! I don't even know any of your names!...Seriously, what is it? Molly?" He guessed.

"That doesn't mean a thing, 3!" The poofy haired one spoke up. "What you've stolen from us! From Team Skull! That's unforgivable, man!"

The figure looked at the bracelet on his left arm and clutched the device in his pocket. "Sorry, but I just can't let ya have these! I'm keeping 'em with my life on the line!"

"That's gonna come true, then!" The three each tossed a Poke-Ball skyward, as a Yungoos, Salandit and Alolan Rattata appeared.

"What? You scrubs really wanna pick a bone with me?" The guy asked.

"Oh! Oh! You just used the slang, bonehead!" The blue haired one accused.

"Shut up! You're the boneheads here!" He retaliated.

He then grabbed a Dusk Ball from his belt and tossed it up, catching it in his hand, and repeating. "Even guys with skulls as thick as yours know what's in here, right?"

"That's-!" The black haired one gasped.

"3's signature Pokémon!?" The female gasped.

"You chose the wrong bone to pick." He said as he held the ball out. "Alright, partner! Time to crack some skulls!"

He tossed the ball forward as a light burst out, quickly disappearing to reveal a Pikachu. Or rather...it LOOKED like a Pikachu, wearing a cloth resembling one, and carrying a stick resembling its tail.

"Gah! His Mimikyu!" The first one gasped.

""What? You punks lost your big, bad bravado already?" He taunted.

"Don't go dissin' on us! Yungoos, use Bite!" The Pokémon hissed before it jumped forward, jaw first.

"You spittin' back? Mimikyu! Slash and crash!" The monsters eyes on the body of its disguise sharpened as a shadowy claw emerged from underneath and stabbed into Yungoos, making it fly back.

"Salandit, hit 'em with a Flame Burst!" The lizard hissed before flicking its tai, launching a small burst of fire.

"Dodge that weak speak!" Mimikyu nodded before jumping back avoiding the flame. "Now Mimic that thing so we can show 'em how it's done!" Mimikyu's body glowed in a shadowy aura as it copied Flame Burst.

"Rattata! QUick Attack, yo!" The rat hissed before dashing forward at high speed.

"Let's take our hack and throw it back! Flame Burst!" Mimikyu fired a blast of fire from its costumes stomach which exploded into Rattata, as embers spread out and hit Yungoos and Salandit.

"Gah! He jacked my attack!" He cried.

"Time to school some Grunt fools, Mimikyu! Use Shadow Sneak!" Mimikyu's shadow dashed dashed forward, before rising up and hitting the trio of Pokémon together, making them crash back into their trainers.

"Ace, Mimikyu! Time to dash!" He quickly picked up his Pokémon and ran for it.

Eventually he came to the edge of the island, nothing but water in front of them. "Stay on my skull for a spell." He told his Pokémon as he placed it on top of his head.

"Mimimik." The Pokémon said, the head of its costume wiggling side to side.

"C'mon, how do you work this thing!?" He grunted as he tapped on the stolen device. "There's gotta be ONE Pokémon on this thing!...Ah-ha!"

He waited for a moment, just before a Sharpedo wearing riding gear swam up next to him. "Top Lillipup!" He jumped on Sharpedo. "Ah, wait...you're supposed to wear special gear when riding these things right...fudge it."

"Mikyu." Mimikyu jumped down into his lap.

"Alright, open your gills and listen up, Sharpedo!" He said. "I need to book it away from here, right? Set a course for Melemele, ya dig?"

"Sharrrrrrr!" Sharpedo cried, before it set off at a fast speed.

"Woah-ho-ho!" He cheered, holding onto Mimikyu. "We, are, OUTTA HERE!"

Sharpedo and its rider came up to a beach just as the sun began to rise., allowing him to jump off. "Yo, Sharpedo, you're officially number two Pokémon in my opinion. Thanks a skele-TON for the help.

"Mimimik!" Mimikyu groaned.

"Oh, come on! That was good!" He defended himself.

"Sharpedo!" The Pokémon cred, before swimming away.

"Alright, Mimikyu. It's time to fully break from Team Skull!" He said, taking off his beanie and bandanna, revealing that his green hair was spiked upward and swept to the left, before casually tossing them into the ocean. "There's some junk for the Muk to eat."

He then took off his Skull pendant, and looked at it for a moment. "...Tch, can't get rid of this, no matter how hard I want to." He dejectedly tucked it into his shirt.

"Mimiiiiiiii..." Mimikyu said.

"Hey, I got my reasons." He shrugged. "Whatever. C'mon Mimikyu, I gotta get some new gear. Can't go tramping around looking like a Skull Grunt."

"Mi." The Pokemon nodded, following after its trainer into the clothes shop.

"Fancy. I'm gonna miss wearing my old stuff though." He praised, grabbing some clothes and dumping it all on the counter. "Heyo! All of these!"

"Um...okay." The cashier nodded. "So, uh, tired of the Thug life, then?"

"What? The Thug Life CHOSE me! I ain't giving it up!" He retorted. "Just need some new stuff, y'know?"

"Riiiiiiiiight...just so long as you don't hang around those Team Skull goons." She said.

"...Yeah." Was all he could say in response, fishing the money out of his pocket. 'Yo, pretty ironic your accepting these coins from me, then. All stolen.'

He then gathered up the clothes and dashed into a dressing room. Several minutes later he emerged wearing a dark red collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black striped pattern, along with some ripped short jeans.

"Nice! Very nice!" He approved. "Whaddya think, Mimikyu? Presentable? Or rockin'?"

"Mimikyu!" The Pokemon bounced around excitedly.

"Right then! Let's bounce!" The two of them stepped out of the shop, only for the Trainer to shield his eyes as the dawn broke. "Ack, that's bright! But it's also the start of our new day! Yeah!"

There was an awkward pause. "...So now what?"

"Mimi?" The Pokemon asked him.

"Well, I didn't think this far ahead!" He cried, ruffling his hair. "Arrrrgh! I'm such an idiot! Doing a runner and not even knowing what I'm gonna do next! Dummy, dummy, DUMMY!"

"Mimik!" A shadowy claw stretched out and slapped its Trainer across the face.

"Thanks, Mimikyu." He composed himself, making the Pokemon smile. "...Wait! I got it! We'll go to the Melemele Ruins! Y'know, where the Guardian lives! Let's book it!" The duo then ran on.

Running over to the hill, he stopped briefly to look at a house with a sign saying 'SOLD' standing outside it. "Huh? Looks like someone just called house. Eh, not our problem." He then ran upward.

"Hey! You!" The ex-Skull Grunt cried out and screeched to a halt, making Mimikyu bump into his leg. His head whipped to the side to see a kid with a Yungoos. "That's a cool Pokemon you have there! Let's battle!"

"Eeeeeeh?" He got right up into the kids face. "You wanna challenge me?"

"Um...y-yeah." The kid nodded.

He pulled his head back. "You got the Ability Guts, kid. Mimikyu! Ready to crack a skull?"

"Mimikyu!" The Pokemon nodded as it waddled forward.

"Alright, Yungoos! Use Bite!" "Yuuuuuungoos!" The Pokemon bit down on Mimikyu's head, but the Pokemon looked unaffected. "Huh? Why didn't it do anything?"

"'Sammater, kid? Never seen a Mimikyu use its Disguise Ability before?" He chuckled. "Mimikyu! Slash and hack!"

"MiiiiiiiMIK!" The shadowy claw emerged and slashed the Yungoos forcefully, making it fall to the ground with swirled eyes.

"Yungoos!" The kid gasped, helping its Pokemon.

"Nice work, Mimikyu." He nodded, petting the Pokemon's head.

"You're...really strong! Who are you?" The kid asked.

"Heh...wanna know my name kid?" He smirked confidently. "I'm the guy who's gonna be the strongest Trainer in all of Alola!"

"Mimikyu!" His Pokemon cheered.

"The name's Quinn Strix! And don't you forget it!" He declared.

 **Hello, everybody! I'm here with a Pokemon story!...Whoooo, right? Hopefully?**

 **So, yeah, this story is gonna take place from the viewpoint from our Main here, and will follow the game storyline, though will be different slightly, and that'll be because of the OC's!**

 **Yeah, in case you didn't see, this is a SYOC. But! It is also a LIMITED SYOC! Do you know what that means? No? It means that I'm only accept 5 OC's! Although, because of that, all three will be important recurring characters!**

 **Basically, I need some important roles in this story, and I've decided to let you guys fill them in for me! How this is going to work is, you guys will submit an OC for one of five positions, and the ones I think are the best for each position will win and be featured! The rest...try again next time. So, in order to win, your OC's gotta be the best you can make!**

 **Now then, here are the positions I need filled:**

 **The Rival: Our Main's rival! This character is going to be a constant obstacle for our hero, but with ambitions for their own. If you're submitting for this position, you're allowed to have an Alolan Starter, and your OC must have AT LEAST a team of 4. You can make them a noble rival, a beginner, or an absolute jerk, just to name a few ideas.**

 **The Friend: An old friend from our Main's past, who will be recurring throughout to lay some major guilt on Quinn. If you're submitting for this position, you must have a team of AT LEAST 3, and no starters! You can make them happy-go-lucky like Hau, a prankster, or a love interest, just to name a few ideas.**

 **The Spy: A character who has infiltrated a villainous team for a mysterious purpose...which YOU get to decide! This character won't be as frequent as the Friend or Rival, but they're cool! Their team must be AT LEAST 3 Pokemon.**

 **The Traveller: A character who wants to become a Trial Captain, and is on a journey to learn more and gain experience! Their team must be AT LEAST 3, and their motivations are already set in stone, but you can still build on them a bit.**

 **The Villain: Yes, our Main will have their own big, bad villain to fight. If your submitting for this position, you must have AT LEAST a team of 5. Also, you have to include an evil plan that they will aspire towards, and it must be good! Maybe it's a plan involving the Guardians? Or capturing the UB's? Or even the Totem Pokemon? Something that will make them a real threat!**

 **And, to ensure your OC's are top notch, OC Form, yay!**

Full Name: (First and Last)

Gender:

Age:

Position: (Which of the 5 positions are you aiming for?)

Appearance: (This only includes physical appearance, such as height, wiehgt, body shape, face, etc.)

Clothing: (If you're submitting for the Rival or Friend, you get to choose clothing for them to wear on each island, for four sets of clothing in total. If you're submitting for the Villain though, you only need to put one set of clothes)

Personality: (This needs to be DETAILED! AT LEAST a paragraph! I want a deep character with many personality traits, not a generic 'I like Pokemon' character!)

Background: (DETAILED! A PARAGRAH AT LEAST! This fleshes out your entire character! If you're submitting for the Friend, you have to include how they and Quinn met. And if you're submitting for the Villain, include why they want to go ahead with their evil plan! And if your submitting for the Spy, what are THEIR goals, and who do they originally work for? Looker? What's their motivation?)

Team: (Do they belong to a villainous team? Team Skull or the Aether Foundation?)

Future: (This is your characters ambitions! What are their goals? Why are they were they are now? If your submitting for Villain, THIS is where you put their evil plan, IN GREAT, EVIL DETAIL!)

Love: (Do they love a character? A Trial Captain? A kahuna? Quinn? Optional)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Pokemon: (Repeat this for every member, and NO LEGENDARIES!)

Species:

Nickname: (Optional)

Gender:

Ball: (What type of Poke-Ball are they kept in?)

Moves: (You can have up to 10 that it will learn throughout the story, so start off small, then go crazy.)

Evolve: (Will your Pokemon evolve? If so, to what stage?)

Personality: (Nothing too extravagant, but something that makes them unique.)

 **There we go. May the odds be ever in your favour!**

 **But in any case, I hope you enjoyed reading! And I hope to see you in a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Catchin' n' Batllin'!

"Alright! Time to drop in on Tapu Koko's abo-huh?" Quinn stopped as he came to the entrance of Iki Town as he saw something unexpected.

Right in the middle of the path were two trainers having a battle. The first one was a girl with mushroom cut black hair and a red tree-like hat, whilst wearing a yellow top, green shorts, and a shoulder bag that looked like a slice of melon. The guy she was fighting had chocolate coloured skin and a goofy grin on his face, with shaggy dark green hair, a black tank top, yellow shorts and sandals, with an orange backpack. He commanded a what looked like a black and red cat, whilst she commanded a little blue seal.

"Popplio! Bubble!" The girl called, making she seal blow a bubble from its nose that splashed over the cat, causing it to fall onto its side, unconscious. "Yes! We did it, Popplio!"

"Pop! Pop!" The little seal cheered as it jumped into her arms and clapped her hands together.

"Man, that was an awesome battle! Thanks, Litten!" The guy praised the cat, before it shook its body and splashed water onto his face.

"Uh, looks like we dropped in on a battle." Quinn said to himself.

"Hey there! Were you watching?" He jumped as a tanned man wearing a lab coat (but no shirt) a cap, and glasses approached him.

"Geez, dude! You proud of yourself or something?" He flinched from the guys bare chest.

The man just laughed. "Well, I've never been greeted like that, before! Name's Kukui, nice to meet ya!"

'Kukui?' Qunn thought. 'Wait...the Boss always mentioned a guy named Kukui...oh, wait! This guy's Alola's Poke-Prof!'

"Uh...a pleasure, Prof. Kukui." Quinn strained the niceties into his dialect. "Yes, it was a great battle."

"It's always good to see a fellow Trainer enjoy another battle!" An old, fat guy with shaggy white hair complimented, wearing a lazy open yellow shirt over a blue one with white shorts and sandals.

'Now who's this old geezer?' Quinn racked his brain. 'The way he looks...it's REEEEEEALLY familiar...'

"Glad you had fun watching it!" The boy ran up to him with a big goofy grin. "Nice to meet you! My name's Hau, and this is my partner, Litten!"

"Liiiiit!" The cat purred.

"And I'm Hala, the kahuna of this island." The old guy nodded.

'Kahuna!?' Quinn screamed in his head. 'This guy!? That just goes way over my skull!'

"Um...hello." He then noticed another person standing around. It was a girl with blonde hair, a big white hat and matching dress, and a bag at her side. "My name is Lillie...it's nice to meet you."

'Woah...there's some eye candy if I've ever seen it.' Quinn thought before he could stop himself. 'Gah! Even my brain's a Grunt!'

"So, you must be from around here, right?" The other girl asked, walking over to him. "My name is Luna. I just moved here recently...and this is my new partner, Popplio."

"Pop-lio!" The seal cried, clapping its hands together.

"Oh, so you must live in that house back there..." Quinn nodded. "Okay then, uh...Alola, welcome to Alola, or...something."

Here eyes then suddenly lit up as she knelt down. "Oh wow! I didn't know you had a Pikachu!"

"MimiKYU!" Mimikyu cried out in a flustered and embarrassed manner.

"Woah, girl. This is Mimikyu." Quinn knelt down and picked his partner up. "He just dresses up like a Pikachu, see? Pika are super popular here in Alola, so my buddy here wears this so he can be popular too ya-" He stopped himself before he could say 'ya dig?'

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mimikyu! It's very nice to meet you!" Luna greeted him again.

"Mimiiiiiiiiik..." The Pokémon blushed.

"Well, we haven't even gotten your name, yet." Kukui pointed out. "Want to introduce yourself?"

"Heh, of course!" Quinn grinned. "The name's Quinn Strix! And I'm gonna be the strongest Trainer in Alola!"

"Whooo! What a greeting! That hit me like a Hyper Voice!" Kuku approved.

"The strongest...?" Lillie echoed.

"So, does that mean your doing the island challenge?" Hala asked.

'Urk! The island challenge!' Quinn remembered. 'Of course! I'd just been putting it off for so long...or maybe I wanted to forget about it...'

"You gotta be 11 to do it, right? But you're a bit taller then me and Luna." Hau pointed out.

"I'm 15." Quinn stated with a deadpan expression.

"Um, what's the island challenge?" Luna spoke up.

"Well..." Kukui paused in thought. "In fact, why don't we wait for the ceremonial battle this evening, then I can tell you all about it!"

"A fine idea, Kukui. I think everybody should be getting some rest right now." Hala said.

"Uh...actually, I was headin' over to the shrine, so..." Quinn began inching his way past them.

"Th-The shrine?" Lillie blushed in embarrassment. "Um...I'm sorry but...the bridge collapsed, recently."

"Huh!?" "Mimik!?" Both Trainer and Pokémon cried, before hanging their heads. "Great...just great." "Mimik..."

""Um, QUinn, if you don't have a place to stay until the evening, you can come to my house." Luna offered.

Quinn jerked up. 'A proper house...? With proper food?'

"I'll gladly take your offer!" Quinn declared.

"Alright then, I'll let my mum know where we get there." Luna nodded.

"Mimikyu! Hot food!" Quinn whispered.

"Mimikyuuuu." The Pokémon gave a thumbs up with one of its claws.

He followed the girl back to her house, with Mimikyu and Popplio bouncing around next to each other as they went, before arriving at the house. "Mum! I'm back!"

"Hello there, dear!" A tanned woman with wavy black hair greeted them. "Oh, have you brought a visitor?"

"This is Quinn, he's a new friend of mine." Luna gestured.

"Heyo, Miss." He waved.

"Oh, and what adorable little Pokémon you have!" She complimented them.

"Popplio!" "Mimiiiiiik..." The former clapped its hands whlst the latter blushed.

"Meooooow." A cat near her feet meowed.

"Woah! Is that a Meowth from a different region!?" Quinn gasped, staring at it in fascination.

"Yes, he's been with me for a while." The mother confirmed, scratching it behind the ear. "Now then, would you like to join us for dinner, Quinn?"

"I am HERE!" Quinn agreed.

The family plus one sat down to a dinner of tropical fruits, meats and breads. Despite trying to restrain himself, Quinn snatched the different foods and shoved them onto his plate as fast as possible before shovelling it down his mouth without hesitation, causing him to nearly choke several times.

"Ah...that was the best I've eaten in a while. Ace meal, miss." Quinn gave it his seal of approval.

"Mimik." Mimikyu also agreed, the body of its costume bulging out.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. You certainly have a healthy appetite." She nodded.

"Incredibly healthy..." Luna whispered with slight shock, as Popplio barked and clapped in agreement. "Oh, mum, I'm taking part in this, ceremonial battle thing, so we're going to be going out for a bit, okay?"

"Of course! Good to see you getting out for a change!" Her mother agreed.

"I'm gonna catch up...I need a second." Quinn coughed.

"Well, follow on soon." Luna told him as she picked up Popplio and headed out the door.

"Alright...Mimikyu! Let's use all our willpower...and get out the door!" Quinn declared.

"Mimiiik!" His partner cried.

The two of them managed to make it outside despite their full stomachs, meeting up with Luna and Kukui as the sky was bathed orange. "Ah, Quinn! Looks like you just used Stockpile, huh?"

"Guess so..." He grunted. "So, you're going to this ceremonial battle thing, right?"

"Yep, I'm gonna give it my all!" She cheered.

"That reminds me. Here, Quinn. I saved some of these for you." Kukui said as he gave him some shrunken capsules.

"No way! Poke-Balls! that's wicked, Kukui!" Quinn cheered.

"Glad you like 'em." Kukui nodded. "I'll see you at Iki Village!"

"Are you coming, Quinn?" Luna asked.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah, in a minute." He told her. "Now that I've got some Poke-Balls, we can add more members to our gang, Mimikyu!"

"Mimikyu!" The Pokémon cheered.

"Alright, toughest Pokémon around! Come out!" Quinn yelled as he started stomping around in the tall grass, whlist Luna shrugged and left him.

Soon the sun had set and day had turned to night. Luna returned to the spot where she had left Quinn...to find him still there.

"You're still here, Quinn?" Luna asked.

"Ugh...nothing but Pikipek's, Yungoos' and Ledyba's!" Quinn groaned. "Why can't I find a Pokémon with that 'oomph' I'm looking for!?"

"Well, I managed to win my ceremonial battle, and I caught a Pikipek." She beamed, the brd Pokémon resting on her shoulder as Popplio clapped and barked. "And look! I even got a Z-Ring, just like yours!"

"Eh? Just like-?" He stopped as he remembered the object he'd stolen. "Oh! Right! Just like...mine..."

"I also told my mum I'd be taking the island challenge." Luna went on. "And Hau's gonna do it too, and since you say your doing it, I was wondering if-"

"Wait!" Quinn suddenly shouted, pointing into the grass. "There!"

Peeking out at them as a small black furred rat with red eyes and a long tail with a curve on the end.

"Iis that...a Rattata?" Luna thought aloud. "Wow! I can't believe they have an Alolan variant too!"

"Just check it out!" Quinn emphasised. "Those fierce red eyes, those sharp fangs, that look of determination, to never give up!" He clutched his own head. "Ahhhhhhhhh! I can't stand it! I MUST catch it!"

"Are you okay...?" Luna squeaked.

"Mimikyu! On it!" "MimiKYU!" The Pokémon leapt into the tall grass, making the Rattata cry out. It charged towards Mimikyu at an incredibly speed, but only passed through the Pokémon, making the rat gasp as it crashed into the groun.

"Sorry, but Normal moves don't do a thing against Mimikyu!" Quinn smirked. "Slash attack!" Mimikyu's shadowly claw stretched forward and slashed the Rattata, making it cry out as it fell to the ground.

"OkayokayokayOKAY!" He clutched his Poke-Ball tightly. "You're mine now, Rattata!" He tossed the Poke-Ball with all his might.

It hit the Rattata and absorbed the Pokémon into it via a red light, wobbling around as it button blinked red, until it froze in a small burst of light.

"Ooooooooooooh YES!" He shouted, jumping over and picked up the Poke-Ball. "We got our second member! It's Rattata!"

"Mimikyu!" His partner cheered.

"Well done, Quinn!" Luna cheered as Pikipek chirped and Popplio clapped.

"So awesome..." Quinn marvelled his achievement. "Alright, Rattata, come out!"

He tossed the ball up and in a burst of light the rat appeared. "Rattata!"

"Heyo! Rattata, good to meetcha!" "Mimikyu!" The two greeted him.

"Rattata!" The Pokémon greeted him as it ran up onto his shoulder.

"Nice, now we're prepared!" The Trainer nodded. "...So now what are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna meet with Professor Kukui tomorrow, so do you wanna stay at our place until morning?" Luna asked.

'Sleeping? In an ACTUAL BED!?' "I would like that...very much!" He said.

"Who are you?"

Quinn jumped and spun around in time with Luna to see a figure standing behind him. The guy was fairly tall with the faintest sign of a tan and viridian green eyes, wearing a shadowed smirk. His lanky body was clothed in a black short sleeve shirt with a navy blue open sweatshirt, tennis shoes and black sweatpants. Scraggly blonde hair peeked out from underneath a black mini top hat perched on his head, whilst a Pokémon floated next to him, looking like a circular stone.

"What the-!? Who the heck are you, buddy!? Sneaking up on a guy in the middle of the night, I can sock you for something like that!" Quinn shouted.

"My apologies. I was just passing through, and I saw you catching that Pokémon. A Mimikyu is quite the rare Pokémon." He noted.

"What's that supposed to mean!? Passsing through? Yeah, right!" "Mimikyu!" The two of them commented.

""Miiiiiiiii..." The rock floating next to him stirred.

"Eh? Is your pet rock threatening me or something?"

"Ah! Hold on!" Luna held out her Pokedex. "That's...a Minior!"

"Minior?" Quinn repeated, staring at the spinning rock.

"Don't worry, Newton." The Minior floated back as its Trainer held out a Moon Ball. "This one should show off its new abilities."

"You wanna fight!? Is that it!?" Rattata hissed. "Hang up, Rattata, we gotta show you how its done! Mimikyu! Time to crack a skull!"

"Mimikyu!" The Pokémon cried, jumping forward.

"Very well, it' time for your opening night! Robin!" The ball burst open to reveal an owl with green feathers inside its wings.

"Rowlet!" It cried.

"We'll end this in no time, flat! Slash that hack!" "Mimiiiiiiik!" The Pokémon charged with its shadowy claw outstretched.

"Robin, dodge with style!" "Rooooowlet!" The Pokémon took to the skies with a stylish spin, avoiding Mimikyu's attack.

"A stylish spin? What?" Quinn mumbled.

"Use Leafage! Skyward!" Rowlet nodded as five glowing leaves appeared, before it swung its wings up, sending the leaves up into the air.

"Now what?" Quinn grumbled. "Whatever! Mimikyu! Shadow Sneak!" Mimikyu's shadows shot upward, hitting Robin in the chest and making it fall back to the ground. "Slash again!" Mimikyu shuffled forward, its claw outstretched.

Suddenly, the Leafage from before fell down and struck Mimikyu on the head of its disguise, making it flop over. "Huh!? What was that!?" Quinn gasped.

"Now! Peck!" "Rooooowlet!" Robin instantly flew forward, hitting Mimikyu in its body with its beak, making the Pokémon stagger back.

"...What was that!?" Quinn cried.

"Did you enjoy our performance?" The figure bowed.

"Rowlet." Robin bowed with one of its wings.

"Like I care about that! Mimikyu! Use Mimic!" "Mimiiiiiiii..." Mimikyu gained a dark aura as it copied Peck.

"Oh? So you have some tricks yourself? Interesting..." The figure mused.

"Alright, Mimikyu! Use Peck!" Mimikyu gained a dark aura as he ran at Robin, charging into the Pokémon and stabbing it with one of its costume ears, making it bounce back into a wall, before weakly flying around. "Finish it off with Shadow Sneak!"

"Time for the turnabout! Astonish!" Robin's head spun around 180, before quickly spinning back around with a shadowed expression, making Mimikyu freeze in fear, along with its shadow.

"Argh! That's so annoying!" Quinn cried.

"In that case, how about this? Robin! Spin and use Leafage!" "Rooooooooooowleeeeeeeet!" The Pokémon spun around as a tornado of energy leaves surrounded it, forming a pure rung of leaves.

"What the...?" "Mimiiiiiik?" Both Trainer and Pokémon gasped.

"Show them, Robin!" "RowLET!" The Pokémon tossed its ring of leaves that shot towards Mimikyu.

"Mimikyu! Dodge that junk!" "Mimiiii-IK!" Mimikyu tried to jump over the leaves, but the edge of it still caught the Pokémon, making it fly off to the edge.

"Did you enjoy that?" The figure bowed, alog with the Rowlet.

"Nnnnnnnnngh! Mimikyu! You up!?" "Mi...Mi...Mimikyu!" The Pokémon recovered, looking quite injured.

"That Mimikyu is quite strong..." The figure noted.

""Mimikyu! Time for the secret weapon!" Quinn called out, making Mimikyu bob its costume head. "Time to rock some skulls! Uuuuuuuuuse...Charm!"

"Mimikyuuuuu." The Pokémon bounced around, waggling its costume around.

"Rooooow..." Robin cooed, blushing at the sight.

"Now use Slash!" "MiMIK!" The Pokémon quickly returned to its battle state, slashing the Rowlet in its body with its claw, making the Pokémon fall back into a tree, and then to the ground with its eyes turned into swirls.

"Robin!" He gasped in shock.

"Heck yeah! We win!" "Mimikyuuuu!" The two cheered.

"Rattatata!" The Pokémon on his shoulder also cheered.

"Your performance was excellent. Return for now." The figure said as he returned Robin. "I admit defeat. You are quite strong."

"Of course I am! You're looking at the guy who's gonna be the strongest in Alola!" Quinn smirked.

"The strongest, huh...?" His smirk widened into a grin. "Interesting. It was nice meeting you. I hope to fight you again."

"Miniooooooor." Newton said.

"Hey, hold on a second! Who the heck are you!?" Quinn yelled.

The figure tipped his top hat. "I am known by the name 'Phantom'. Remember it." He then jumped up onto the above ledge into the bushes, and was gone."

"...Phantom? Phantom!? What kinda shady, fake punk name is that!?" Quinn shouted. "Get back here you showboat circus reject and tell me your proper name! I'm not done talking to you you too-good-for-me freak!"

"Um, Quinn, I think he's gone." Luna pointed out.

"Stupid flaunty Crobatman wannabe." Quinn mumbled. "I'm exhausted."

"To be fair...me too. It's been a busy day." Luna agreed. "Let's get to bed, everybody."

"Tell me about it." Quinn grumbled. "C'mon, guys."

"Pop! Popplio!" "Pikikikipek!" "Mimikyu!" "Rattata!" The Pokémon cried as they followed after their Trainers.

 **And so concludes the second chapter of 'Quit Skullin' Around', an early update, yay! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **And, as you can tell, our Rival appeared this battle! 'Phantom' was created by Phantom4700, congrats on winning! I chose him because his personality, and performance loving nature are so different to what you usually expect in a rival. Plus, his personality is practically the opposite of Quinn's with his flashy strategies and moves, so the two counteract each other very well!**

 **Thanks goes out to Angel of Darkness and Light, FrozenHydra and St. Elmo's Fire for also applying for the trle of Rival, and I'm sorry your OC's didn't get picked. They all are great though, make no mistake, and I hope you can find a good story for them!**

 **In other new, the positions for Friend, Traveller, Spy and Villain are still open! Yours are gonna have to be REALLY unqiue now though, as a lot are already very interesting. And to the three listed here who couldn't get a Rival position, you can still submit for one of the other four positions. Or, you can stick around and see how this story goes. Who knows, I might branch out into other stories with Quit Skullin' Around, if you catch my drift.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and for all the great feedback, and I shall see you all in the hopeful next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Too Kool to Fool in Skool!

"Ahhhhhh! Whatta morning!" Quinn grinned, stretching himself out. "Best couch bunk I ever had. Yo, Mimikyu! Up and at 'em! We're goin' to Kukui's place today!"

"Mimikyuuuuu." The Pokémon groaned, peeking out from underneath the covers.

"I getcha, but we owe it to her for giving us good grub and a roof over our heads, right?" Quinn reasoned.

"Mimik..." The Pokémon reluctantly agreed, jumping up.

"Hey, where's Rattata?" He realised they were a member short.

"Rattata!" He looked over to see the basic Pokémon eating from the fruit bowl.

"Woah! Eating breakfast already, ya little glutton?" Quinn walked over as Rattata continued eating. "Geez, 5 was right, you guys eat a ton!"

"Rattata!" The Pokémon jumped out of the bowel, wagging its tail.

"From now on, I gotta keep my peepers on ya, lest ya steal MY goods. Back in the ball with you." He held up the Poke-Ball as the red light returned it to its confine, before getting out the Dusk Ball. "You too, Mimikyu."

"Mimiiiiiik?" The Pokémon pleaded, staring up at him.

"Don't go using those eyes! Charm's not very effective against me!" He yelled, but was still sweating as the Pokémons eyes widened. "Ngh...gah! Fine, you can stay out longer. Just stop it with those too adorable eyes."

"Mimikyu!" The Pokémon cheered.

"Good morning, Quinn!" Luna greeted him as she emerged from her room, Poke-Balls at her belt. "I've let my mum know, so are you ready to leave for Kukui's lab?"

"Let's get the show on the road!" Quinn confirmed as they headed out.

They went down to the beach where they spotted a beaten-up looking shack with noises coming from inside of it. "...Uh...this looks like the home of a maniacal hermit, not a professor." Quinn stated.

"I'm sure this is the place...look, there's Lillie!" Luna pointed, making them walk over to her.

"Oh, Luna, Quinn, good morning." She greeted them. "It sounds like the Professor and Rockruff are practicing moves again...and I'd just cleaned his coat too, now it's going to be full of holes, and I'm no good at sewing."

"Eh, what's a few holes?" Quinn shrugged, walking up to the door.

"Ah, Quinn, wait!" Lillie tried to warn him.

As Quinn opened the door, a rock suddenly hit him square in the face, making him cry out as he fell back into the sand.

"Mimimimimimik!" Mimikyu laughed.

"What are you laughin' at!?" Quinn yelled, clutching his face.

"Oh! Quinn! Luna! Alola!" Kukui greeted them. "You okay there?"

"As peachy as a Bounsweet." Quinn grumbled, massaging his facial features.

"Sorry about that, we were just testing out some moves! Whoo!" He smiled.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Rockruff barked.

"So, what did you call me over for, Professor?" Luna asked.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Come on in!" He beckoned them in, making the group file in.

Quinn marveled Kukui's house as the rest of them talked about something he didn't care about. There was a large fish tank with Luvdisc swimming inside, and a desk covered in research papers. Looking downstairs he saw a gym with several Fighting-Types exercising, and more research stuff he couldn't understand.

"Zzzt! Hey there!" He jumped as something flew into his field of vision. It looked like Luna's Pokedex, but it had eyes, a mouth, arms, and two little feet.

"What the-!? What are you supposed to be?" He gasped.

"This, is the Rotom Pokedex, the latest advancement in Dex technology." Kukui proudly introduced it.

"A Rotom?" QUinn echoed in confusion.

"Zzt! Whatzamat? Never seen one before, zt?" Rotom giggled.

"Actually, no." Quinn told it flatly. "Come to think of it, I've never seen a talking Pokedex, either!"

"Good to know, zzt! Gives me a special feeling in my circuits, zz zz zz!" Rotom laughed before hovering off.

"That's weird..." "Mimik..." Trainer and Pokemon agreed.

"Hey! That reminds me!" Kukui remembered. "You've got a Z-Ring by the looks of it, Quinn, but you haven't got an Island Challenge Charm!"

"Oh yeah, I need one of those, huh?" Quinn realised.

"Here, I gave one to Luna, only fair you get one too." He handed the teen the charm, which he hung from his belt.

"Thanks, Prof." Quinn nodded.

"Hey, Quinn! We're heading off!" Luna called to him, to make him see Lillie and Hau also leaving.

"Hold your Mudsdale's, I'm comin'!" He yelled, running behind them.

The quartet walked along the first street of Hau'oli City, with Hau cheering on the beach as Quinn strolled along with his hands behind his head. "Whaddya know, this place is actually pretty nice. But, that's not what I'm after..." He pointed forward dramatically. "I'm after all the Pokemon running around in this place! I'm definitely gonna catch the strongest!"

"Mimikyu!" The Pokemon by his side agreed.

"Quinn!" He looked over his shoulder to see Luna waving at him. "I just got a camera fitted in Rotom! Come on, it's gonna take our picture!"

"Eh? A camera?" Quinn mumbled. "Sorry, I'm not really a photogenic person."

"No worries! Just smile!" Hau assured him, before pulling him over.

"H-Hey! Leggo!" He said, joining the rest of them.

"Say cheese! Zzt!" Rotom told them.

"Cheese!" "Ch-Cheese..." Rotom snapped a pic, and spun around to show it on his screen. Everybody was smiling (Though Quinn's looked a bit forced) as Luna held Popplio in her amrs and Mimikyu jumped into shot.

"Pop! Pop!" Popplio approved, clapping its hands.

"Lovely..." Quinn sighed.

"Let's head over to the Pokemon School, now!" Lillie suggested.

"I'll catch up, I wanna stay on the beach a little longer!" Hau told her.

"Same. I wanna see if I can catch anything." Quinn explained.

"Alright, well we'll see you there, then." Luna nodded.

"Right." He clapped his hands together. "Let's see if there's anything good here to catch."

He vaulted over a fence and started looking, shuffling through the tall grass. "Gimme something awesome to catch, tall grass! I'm on this!"

He then spotted something floating near him. "An Abra! Nice! These things evolve into major Psychic powerhouses! Though...uh...what was it about them?" He trained as he tried to remember. "...That's right! They Teleport away! So I gotta catch it right away or else!"

He got out a Poke-Ball and tossed it at the back of the Psychic-Type's head, making it flinch as it was sucked into the ball. "Stay in the Ball...stay in the Ball..!" Quinn muttered.

The Ball shook once, twice, three times...then burst open as the Abra escaped, before it teleported away.

"Argh!" Quinn groaned. "Whatever, whatever! I'll get it next time!"

Very soon, Quinn sat cross-legged, several empty used Poke-Balls surrounding him.

"Gaaaaaaaah! This is so frustrating! Why can't I catch a stupid Abra!?" He cried out. "I'm down to my last Poke-Ball!"

"Mimikyukyu." His partner said.

"I get it, okay? No more wasting it on Abra's!" Quinn swore off it. "Still though...there's gotta be a super Pokemon around here somwhere!"

"...Mimik?" The Pokemon pointed with its claw.

"Hm?" Quinn looked in the direction his Pokemon was pointing to see a Pokemon walking through the grass. It had its arms folded with a bored look on its face, and only gave Quinn a passing glance. "A Meowth?"

A memory then flashed through his mind, of a man with a cat Pokemon, making his eyes widen as he jumped to his feet. "We're catching that Meowth!"

"Meow?" The Meowth looked at him, uninterested.

"Since it's a Dark Type, you'll have a disadvantage, Mimikyu." Quinn went it over, getting out a Poke-Ball. "So we'll go with this guy! Rattata!"

"Rattata!" The Pokemon cried out as it appeared.

"Alright Rattata! Time to show us what you got, got it?" "Mimikyu!" It's teammates told it.

"Meowth..." The wild Pokemon turned to them with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's hit hard, Rattata! Use Quick Attack!" "Rattata!" The little rat charged forward at a blinding speed.

"Meeeeee..." Meowth raised both its paws up. "OWTH!" It suddenly clapped them together, unleashing a small burst of air that hit Rattata, making it recoil in shock from the move.

"Huh!? What was that!?" Quinn cried.

"Meowth!" The Pokemon then began slashing at Rattata wildly, making the little Pokemon cry out as it flew back.

"Crud! it got us good! Rattata! You okay?" "R...Rattata." The little Pokemon shook off the damage.

"We'll hit it so hard the bump on its head'll look like a Voltorb! Focus Energy!" "Raaaaaaaaaa..." Rattata's body glowed bright orange.

"Me...Meowth!" The Pokemon looked unamused as it ran forward with its claws out.

"Quick Attack!" "RattaTA!" The little rat suddenly slammed into the Moewth's body, catching it by surprise and flooring it into the grass. "Don't let that sucker up! Bite!" It then quickly bit down on the cat Pokemon's arm, making it cry out in pain.

"I'll bet it all on this one! Go, Poke-Ball!" The ball bounced off of the Meowth's head and sucked it inside, wiggling to the left and right as it tried to contain the Pokemon within.

But, the ball soon stopped with a click.

"Alrightalrightalright!" He ran over and picked it up. "This is it! Gang member number 3! Meowth!"

"Mimik!" "Rattata!" The two other Pokemon cheered.

"Geeze, I'm exhausted." Quinn sighed. "C'mon, let's go to the Poke-C and heal up...and get a Komala Coffee or something..."

The team returned to heal themselves before making their way to the Pokemon School. On the way Quinn drank a Komala Coffee whilst Mimikyu and Rattata sat on his shoulders eating Poke Beans, the Normal/Dark Type wolfing them down.

"If you eat any faster you'll gag on the freakin' air!" Quinn commented, taking a sip before shuddering. "Chill my bones, that's strong!"

They entered the school only to see a familiar face. "Kukui! Man, you get everywhere!"

"Hey, Quinn! I was wondering where you were, everybody else is here!" The Professor waved at him.

"Yeah, I was out catchin'." Quinn shrugged.

"Good to hear!" He grinned. "Luna's taking on the principle at the moment, so maybe you wanna challenge some of the students?"

"Oh, I am allllll over that!" Quinn grinned. "Oi, Rattata, time to get your digestive track working, we need to train you up!"

"Ratta..." The Pokemon didn't look entirely pleased.

A beaten Pikipek, Yungoos and Grimer later and Quinn entered the school. "Sheesh, not much of a challenge, but at least t was good for training. Wonder where Luna is, it did say she'd finished up here."

He walked around for a moment, opening the door of a classroom and peering inside to see a mostly empty classroom, save for a teacher, two students, and something on the left-side table.

"Woah, yo, is that a Pokémon Egg?" Quinn thought aloud, walking over to it.

"Yeah!" One of the kids cheered. "We get to take care of it 'till it hatches!"

"You little runts are looking after it?" Quinn stared at it, with it being mostly grey in colour, save for a yellow stripe around the middle of it, and a black lower half.

"It was found abandoned on another island, possibly by its mother." The teacher said. "Sometimes certain Pokémon leave an Egg if they can't take care of it."

"Huh...so you're a reject, are ya, buddy?" He asked the Egg.

"Mimik..." Mimikyu spoke softly.

"Quinn! There you are!" Hau suddenly jumped in the room. "We've been looking for you! Come on! We're going to the Malasada Shop!"

"Malasada, huh?" He could already feel Rattata scrambling on his shoulder. "Sounds good. And you, stay calm until we get there." He returned the Pokémon to the Ball and followed Hau outside, reuniting with Lillie and Luna.

"Wow, did I miss you or something?" Luna joked.

"Must've." He shrugged. "And are we gonna get some food or what?"

"Yeah! It's this way!" Hau pointed frantically, his feet ready to leave the ground.

They started walking, when Quinn froze midstride as a crowd had gathered nearby. "Uh, you guys go on ahead. I gotta gravitate towards the pinnacle of interest."

"Huh...? Okay...?" Luna stated as Quinn jumped over.

"'Scuze me, 'scuze me, 'scuze me." Quinn shoved his way past everyone with elbows like a Skarmory's wings, making his way to the front of the crowd. "What the...?"

He certainly did not expect to see the aptly named Phantom on a makeshift stage, with his Minior, Rowlet, and a Grubbin.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, please watch our final performance!" Phantom and his three Pokémon bowed. "Robin! Use Leafage!"

"Roooooooow... Rowlet began flapping its wings causing green energy leaves to begin swirling around it.

"Now, Obscurus, use Spark!"

"Grubbin!" The little Bug-Type became enveloped in brilliant electricity as it jumped skyward, shooting upward like a lightning firework.

"And now, Newton! Use Swift!"

"Miniiiiiiiiiii!" The Pokémon spun around, launching stars upward as it spun into it.

At the same time, Robin tossed its leaves upwards as the Grubbin charged into the Minior, making its rock shell suddenly burst apt in sparkles, revealing the silly face of its green core beneath it, as the Leafage and Swift clashed into each other, making the two attacks burst apart in a brilliant burst akin to fireworks.

The crowd erupted into cheer as Phantom and his Pokémon took a bow, though Robin quickly started flying around and picking up the coins tossed at them, also cheekily going to take some notes too.

As the crowd dispersed, Quinn stomped forward as Robin continued attempting to pickpocket people and Obscurus ran around in some kind of happy mood. "Hey! 'Phantom'!"

The performer took notice of him. "Oh, it's you Quinn. Did you enjoy the performance?"

"Performance? What are ya? A Trainer or a Jester!?...I know they're also a type of Trainer, but you get my point!" Quinn yelled.

"Believe me, I am a Trainer. But I also have a love for entertaining. I figured in the biggest city in all of Alola, I might get some attention." Phantom told him, as Robin flew back with several stolen objects looking very pleased with itself, and Obscurus bounced around excitedly. "Calm down, you two. We're heading off now."

"Hang on! Another thing! Tell me your name! None of that secret identity wannabe junk!" Quinn ranted as he returned the owl and bug to their Moon and Great Balls.

"Sorry, that's my own little secret." He continued to smirk. "Why don't you try to find out for yourself, hm? Until then, I bid you adieu!" Suddenly, Newton flashed brightly, forcing Quinn to shield his eyes. When the light faded, he was gone.

"Ah...? Oh, come off it with those fancy, gaudy tricks! Leave like a normal person why dontcha!?" Quinn raged at thin air. "That guy really irks me."

Just then, a scream rang out behind him, aking Quinn look over his shoulder. "What the-? Did that come from the school? Did they drop a beaker or something?" He started jogging back over there.

"Mi...Mimik..." Mimikyu called after him, stumbling over its own costume.

"Right, right, you're probably tired. Rest up for now." Quinn quickly returned it to its Ball before continuing to run.

He came to the gates of the School, but stopped before nearly crashing into two familiar figures.

'Team Skull Grunts!?' He thought staring at them. 'What the heck are these guys doing here!? Don't tell me Boss sent them to drag me back!...Nah, he knows how strong I am, he would've sent Big Sis or Gladion!'

"Hey, guy! Step out of our way, yo!" The first told him.

"Yeah, we got important cargo here, and we don't want it to get scrambled, yo!" The other added.

'I and 9...these guys are, like, bottom of the barrel. Good thing, too. They might recognise me otherwise.' It was then that he spotted what they were carrying, the Egg from the classroom. 'They're here just for one Egg? Lightweights...still, it would lave a bad taste in my mouth if I let them off.'

"Where you guys going with that Egg?" Quinn questioned them.

"None of your business, yo! We got told by the Boss not to say!" The first cried.

"You bonehead! You just said so!" The other shouted.

"You BOTH have thick skulls!" Quinn yelled, pulling out a Poke-Ball. "Meowth! Time to crack some skulls!"

"Meowth." The Pokemon folded its arms with a bored expression as it appeared.

'If I use Mimikyu, that'll give me away too easily.' Quinn thought.

"Oh, you wanna throw, yo? I'm game!" He tossed a Poke-Ball, making a Zubat appear. "Yo! Go, Zubat! Absorb!" The Pokemon screeched before flying forward.

"Meowth! Fake Out!" "MeeeeeeOWTH!" The Pokemon clapped its paws together, unleashing a small shockwave that made Zubat fly back.

"Ngh! Poison Sting!" "Screeeee!" The bat fired purple needles from its mouth.

"Dodge it!" Meowth jumped back with uninterest as the attack hit the pavement. "Now, Fury Swipes!" It then jumped forward with impressive speed, its claws extending before slashing through the opposing Pokemon viciously, making it fall at the Grunt's feet in defeat.

"No, yo!" The Grunt gasped, returning his Pokemon. "This guy's strong! Too strong!"

"Let's split, yo!" The other cried.

"Oh no ya don't!" Meowth and Quinn stood in the way. "Hand over the Egg, chumps."

"F-Fine! Here! Take it!" The Grunt hurriedly handed over the Egg, before the both of them booked it.

"Oh, thank goodness!" The teacher and children from before rushed over to Quinn. "Those Team Skull thugs suddenly broke in and grabbed the Egg, I'd thought we'd lost it!"

"Well, keep an eye on your stuff, okay? Team Skull can get their hands on anything they like the look of." Quinn told them, speaking from personal experience.

"You really are a talented Trainer." The teacher praised. "...You know what? I think you should keep this Egg."

"Huh? You don't want it back?" Quinn asked.

"We were going to give it away once it hatched anyway." One of the kids said. "Besides, I'm sure you'll take good care of it!"

"When it hatches, put it in this!" One of the other kids gave him a Friend Ball. "This'll show that we love it very much!"

"Uh...got it, thanks kid." Quinn nodded, pocketing the Ball.

"Take good care of it for us." Everybody nodded.

"Right...gotcha, I'll...do that." Quinn hesitantly agreed, walking back down the street carrying the Egg. "Huh, whaddya know, good deeds really do pay off."

"Meowth." The Pokemon beside him shrugged.

 **And that concludes Chapter 3! What do you think of Quinn's team so far? What do you think his new Egg will hatch into? So many questions!**

 **Now, as an announcement, the Villain has been decided! Bit early I know, but I had SO many good Villain submissions, that I can't accept anymore! Same goes for the Friend slot as well, but I've decided to give it one more chapter to make up my mind. It's hard, and I don't want to disappoint people, okay!?**

 **But now! The creator of the OC that will be featured in Quit Skullin' Around is...ShinyEevee! Congratulations! I chose this OC because the idea behind them is very interesting, as well as their evil plan, they had a lot of detail...and they weren't tied to Team Plasma in any way. I got so many Villain OC's tied to Team Plasma, I get they were a great villainous team, guys, but we're past them now!**

 **In any case, thank you to Forgotten Tyrant, Icecakequeen, St. Elmo's Fire, Cat of Flame, Kamico-chan, Eon the Zoroark and** **InariKurenai. You all had really good ideas, and I'm sorry I couldn't use them all! In fact, I might use one of them in a similar role in the story, ust not the main villain role, so let me know if you want that!**

 **Anyway, all that's left now are the Friend, Spy and Traveller spots, so everybody is still free to try for those, even if you've already submitted! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Path to Ilima's Trial!

Quinn tried to support the Egg as carefully as possible as he made his way to the Malasada Shop, where he presumed everyone was. "This thing's...actually kinda hard to carry!"

He kicked open the door and staggered in. "Quinn! You made it!" The ex-Grunt whipped his head around to see Hau waving at him with his Litten and Pichu sitting next to him.

"Oh. It's you, Hau." He honestly didn't know who else he was expecting as he set the Egg down. "Where's everybody else?"

"Dunno. At the Marina, I think." He said, eating together with his Team. "Woah, where'd you get an Egg?"

"Uh...long story." Quinn shrugged it off, not wanting to mention Team Skull. "Moreover, I'm hungry, you save any Malasada's for us?"

"Oh yeah! We got enough for everybody, but nobody else is around, sooooo..." He offered him several packets.

"Thanks." Quinn sat down and sent out Rattata and Mimikyu. The rat Pokemon ate the fried bread furiously, whilst Mimikyu discreetly dragged the food underneath its rag and began munching away. Meowth meanwhile sat near Litten, and carefully cut pieces off using its claws like cutlery, sighing at the table manners of the other Pokemon, especially Pichu, who proved to be a very messy eater.

"Ah! That was good!" Hau smiled, patting his full stomach. "I feel ready to take on the first trial now!"

His comment caught Quinn's interest. "Eh? The first trial is near?"

"Yeah! It's Ilima's trial, the only one on Melemele." Hau nodded. "We've gotta head over there right now!"

"Okay, okay! Gimme a second!" Thinking quickly, Quinn took one of the Malasada packets and put the Egg in it, allowing him to carry it easier as he returned all his Pokemon and headed outside.

"Quinn, you finally caught up!" Luna greeted them at the door. "Oh my Arceus! Is that a Pokemon Egg!?"

"Careful, some Helix cultists might here you." Quinn muttered. "And yeah, got it as a...gift."

"That's so cool! I've never seen a real Pokemon Egg before!" She marveled at it.

"What? Never?" Hau gasped.

"No, the only Pokemon I really knew until coming to Alola is my mums Meowth. I couldn't have many up close and personal experiences with wild ones, y'see." She admitted.

"Heh, don't get used to that in Alola." Quinn scoffed. "Pokemon are used for everything...like that for instance."

He nodded towards a Tauros that Hala was petting, prompting the trio to walk over to him. "Ah, you three. Your journey is going well so far I hope?"

"It's going great!" Luna beamed.

"Could be better..." Quinn huffed, carrying the Egg.

"I was just taking care of Tauros here, seemed he got a little excited on the road." The kahuna sighed.

"Man, Tauros are so cool! I wouldn't wanna ride one, though." Hau smiled.

"Fascinating. Anybody know where the first trial is?" Quinn chimed in.

"Just down Route 2 that way." Hala pointed. "You can't miss it."

"Thanks old-...kahuna." Quinn immediately set off in that direction.

"Wait up, Quinn!" Luna called after him.

They entered the Route rather quickly, and began looking around. "Wonder if there's any good Pokemon around here?" He mused.

"You're, really eager for the trial, huh Quinn?" Luna pointed out.

"Of course! Once I complete the Trials, everyone will recognise me as a strong Trainer!" He nodded.

"Is that what you want? To become strong?" Luna asked.

"Of course!" Quinn replied. "Why? What's yours?"

"I just want to explore Alola!" She smiled. "This is such a beautiful and amazing Region! And I just want to see as much as possible!"

Quinn strayed from the path a bit and stopped. "Uh...how about you start with this, then?"

"Hm?" She jogged over to him. "What do you me-...oh."

The two of them looked over Hau'oli Cemetery, with several people bowing their heads in memory of those they had lost.

"Oh..." Luna repeated sadly. "I've...never seen a Pokemon Graveyard before."

"Sounds like you haven't seen a lot of things before." Quinn scoffed.

"I've never really thought about it. How Pokemon actually...do die." She mumbled.

"Don't look so down about it." He scoffed. "It's natural, yeah? Besides, Ghost-Types hang around for ever. And even so, Pokemon are tough! Tougher then us at least! Ever tried taking a Flamethrower to the face?"

Luna suppressed a giggle. "That's fair...they must've been truly loved." She then looked at Quinn's Egg. "It makes me wonder what life this little thing will live."

"Are you kidding? It's gonna be awesome!" Quinn grinned, holding it up high. "Because it's gonna be hatched by the future strongest Trainer in all of Alola!"

"Lucky little one." Luna smiled.

The two of them continued walking, until a Pokemon ran into the middle of their path, stopping them in their tracks. "Oh! A Delibird!" Luna recognised it.

"I can see that. We're kinda busy here, so can you move?" Quinn asked, only for the Delibird to pull on his trouser leg and point towards a nearby Berry farm.

"I think it wants us to go there." Luna deduced.

Quinn rolled his eyes. "If ya say so. And you can stop tugging on my leg now!"

The two of them walked over to find two Skull Grunts heckling an old man. 'Oh come on...G and J? These guys?' Quinn groaned in his head.

"Yo! It's that girl from the Marina!" G recognised her. "And...some other dude, yo!"

"Nice. You're really memorable yourself." Quinn sniffed, setting the Egg down.

"I appreciate your help, but you don't need to bother with goons like these." The old man said.

"Yo, we're standing right here!" J whined. "Whatever! Since there's two of you, we'll take you on in a Double Battle!"

"Fine by me." Quinn shrugged. "Rattata! Time to crack some skulls!"

"Go, Drowzee!" "Get 'em, Zubat!" The Grunts two Pokemon also appeared.

"Popplio! I choose you!" Luna sent out her starter, which barked and happily clapped its hands together.

"Drowzee! Confusion on Popplio, yo!" "Drooooooowzeeeee..." A purple energy emitted from the Pokemon and covered Popplio, making the Water-Type shiver.

"Absorb, Zubat!" "Skreeee!" The Pokemon flew towards Popplio.

"Popplio! Use Disarming Voice!" "PooooppliOOOOOOOO!" The Pokemon cried loudly, launching pink shockwaves that froze the bat in its tracks and made it fly back a bit out of shock.

"Rattata! Bite on Drowzee!" "Rattataaaaaaa!" The little Pokemon bit down hard on Drowzee's arm, making it cry out in pain and try to shake it off.

"No, yo! Disable!" Drowzee glowed a faint purple which also covered Rattata, making the basic Pokemon release its iron jaw grip and fall in front of the Pokemon.

"Then Quick Attack!" Rattata instantly charged into Drowzee in the blink of an eye, knocking it to the ground.

"Not cool, bro! Zubat! Hit him up with a Poison Sting!" At the command Zubat instantly turned and fired purple needles from its mouth into Rattata, making it cry out in pain.

"Popplio, quick! Bubble!" "PooooooppliO!" Popplio blew a big bubble from its nose and fired it forward, making it burst into both Zubat and Drowzee, leaving them both drenched and knocked out.

"No way!" "This isn't working out! Let's get out of here and go mess with Ilima again!" They both quickly returned to their Pokemon and bolted.

"You okay, Rattata?" Quinn looked down at his Pokemon, to see a purple tinge on its face. "Ack, Poisoned, huh? And the Center's far now."

"Here, Quinn." Luna handed him a swab with an ointment on it.

"What's this?" Quinn questioned, picking it up with the tweezers she offered.

"It's from my Pokemon Refresh pack!" She proudly held it up. "That's a special swab that'll heal any status condition!"

"Arceus bless Alola." Quinn accepted it as he rubbed the swab on Rattata's face, making the purple tinge fade as the Pokemon cried out in joy. "There ya go."

"And a little treat for being a good patient!" Luna offered it a Poke Bean, which it eagerly took and devoured.

"Thanks for the help, you two are quite strong." The man bowed.

"Glad you noticed." Quinn smirked.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud and a girlish scream coming from behind the two Trainers. "What was that!?" Luna gasped as she and Quinn ran back towards the main path, where a sight truly astonished them.

One of the Team Skull Grunts had been wrestled to the ground and was now desperately flailing around like a Magikarp as a girl sat on him, whilst his companion stood and watched on in shock.

"Yo, yo, yo! Get off me, girl!" The one on the ground yelled.

"What the heck is wrong with ya!?" His friend gasped, whilst making no attempt to help.

"I've got you, Team Skull jerk!" The girl on top of him had dark brown hair with streaks of blue tied in a ponytail, with chocolate brown eyes and light tanned skin. She was wearing what looked like a white jumpsuit with a matching hat, though the left side of it was unzipped so her left arm hung out and the sleeve flopped behind her back, revealing that she wore a dark red long sleeve shirt with the wrist pulled back underneath it.

"Woah, woah! Easy! You're gonna break his spine!" Quinn pulled her off of the henchman.

"This is nuts! Let's run!" The two of them ran as fast as possible.

"Get back here!" The girl cried. "Awwwww! They got away! Why did you stop me? I was gonna-"

She stopped as she turned to look at Quinn, who froze when he locked eyes with her. "...Quinn? Quinn Strix?"

"Uhhhhhh..." Quinn sweated.

"Quinn, it IS you!" The girl smiled. "Oh wow! What happened to your hair? Looks like you got struck by neon green electricity!"

"Quinn, do you know this girl?" Luna asked.

"That's...eh..." Quinn mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, are you a friend of Quinn's?" She thought aloud. "Nice to meet you! I'm Naomi Blanc!

"We're acquaintances." Quinn strongly affirmed. "You seem...good, Naomi."

"And you look like you dumped your hair in quick setting paint. Seriously, I cannot get over this!" Naomi laughed.

"Your hair isn't green? That's making me wonder about Hau now." Luna pondered.

"My hair isn't important." Quinn mumbled, looking at Naomi. "That jacket you're wearing...don't tell me you joined that group did you?"

"Oh? Did you notice?" She smirked. "That's right! I joined the Aether Foundation!"

"What's the Aether Foundation?" Luna asked.

"We're an organisation focused on the protection and preservation of Pokemon!" Naomi declared proudly. "We also focus on training Ride Pokemon and studying all forms."

"That sounds so cool!" Luna marveled.

'To us you guys were a real pain in the neck.' Quinn thought bitterly. 'But, I can't really fight her if she remembers me...'

"Ah! That reminds me!" Naomi took out a Friend Ball and tossed it as a burst of light revealed a Cutiefly inside.

"Is this...oh yeah it is." The Cutiefly flew a loop-de-loop around his face.

"This is the Cutiefly from way back then! The one you and I helped! I named her Puff!" Puff the Cutiefly perched on Naomi's head, nuzzling against it effectionately.

"Oh, Quinn! You have a nice side!" Luna smiled.

"Rattataaaaa." The Pokemon smirked.

"Oh! You have a Pokemon too, Quinn!" Naomi noticed.

"Yeah, I've got a bunch now." Quinn confirmed. "I'm taking the Island Challenge. And so is Luna."

"Really? That's awesome!" Naomi beamed. "The Island Challenge is so cool! Here, look at this!" She suddenly pulled a small crystal out of one of her pockets.

Quinn and Luna stared at it for a moment.

"Whaaaat!?" Quinn yelled. "That's a Z-Crystal! Why the heck do you have that, Naomi!?"

"Oh, I just took Iilima's trial!" She explained. "I'm currently doing independant work for the Foundation as part of my course, so I thought I'd try to help out as many Pokemon as possible, catch a few, and, on the way, I decided to take the Island Challenge to learn more about the Totem Pokemon. They are pretty special you know."

"That's great!" Quinn said. "You can help us with Ilima's Trial!"

"O-Oh, glad I'm being useful!" She tried to refrain from looking very pleased she was complimented. "Really though, it's not that hard. C'mon, I'll show you the way."

'This could actually work out well!' Quinn thought. 'Still though, I didn't think I'd see her again after all this time, as part of the Aether Foundation no less! If she finds out I was part of Team Skull, she'll break MY spine!'

The trio walked along the rest of Route 2 together. "So, what made you join the Aether Foundation?" Luna asked.

"I've always had a love for Pokemon, and helping others." Naomi explained. "Being in the Aether Foundation, it's like a dream come true! Being able to freely travel around the islands of Alola, helping Pokemon, it's brilliant! What have you been up to in the last year, Quinn?"

"Uhh..." He searched his brain for a lie. "Just, looking for work in Pokemon Marts. Only decided to take the Island Challenge recently." 'Totally not hanging around Team Skull guys.'

She raised an eyebrow. "And the hair?"

"Can we move past that subject?" He sighed. "You were pretty...rough with those Skull Grunts back there."

"Well, should I be anything else? Team Skull is a horrible group that does nothing but mess with people and hurt Pokemon!" She huffed. "It's our job as the Aether Foundation to stop them through any means necessary!"

"Uuuuuui!" Cuitefly nodded in agreement.

Quinn could feel the Dusk Ball shiver slightly. 'You and me both, Mimikyu.'

They eventually came to a Pokemon Center, where they were Interrupted by Hau calling after them, with Hau and Luna walking into the Center, leaving Quinn and Naomi to walk in after them.

"I must admit Quinn, never thought I'd see you again." Naomi said as Quinn gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"Pokemon that looks like a pink blob." Quinn agreed, setting the Egg down.

"You have three Pokemon and an Egg? Got the itch or something?" She snickered. "When we met you didn't have any Pokemon."

"That was a point when I didn't know what I was gonna do." He took his Pokemon back and showed her the Dusk Ball. "But this is the Pokemon that started everything for me." He tossed it upward as a light burst out of it.

"Mimikyu!" The Pokemon cried.

"Wow! A Mimikyu!" Naomi marvelled as Cutiefly studied the other Pokemon. "I've never seen a real one before, they're so rare! So you wear this rag so people will love you, huh? It certainly works!"

"Mimiiiiiiiiii..." Mimikyu blushed as she petted its head.

"You really are a true Aether Foundation nut, huh?" Quinn said.

"As soon as I discovered it, I wanted to join the cause it upholds." Noami nodded. "I just want to help out as much as possible, like with Cutiefly."

"I'm gonna become the strongest Trainer in all of Alola." He smirked. "It's something me and Mimikyu decided together."

"Mimikyuuuuu," The Pokemon hopped on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you found such a good friend. Both of you. You're gonna ace the Trial!" "Uuuuuuuuuuuui!" Trainer and Pokemon cheered.

"Heck yeah we are!" "Mimikyu!" They cjeered.

"We're ready for Ilima's Trial!" Luna cheered.

"What about Hau?" Quinn asked.

"He's eating." Luna pointed to Hau, Litten and Pichu over in the Coffee Shop area.

"Oh well...hey, Hau! Look after my Egg whilst we take on the trial!" He set it down in front of the boy and didn't wait for a response. "Let's go to the Trial!"

"We'll wait for you guys here, then. Me and Cutiefly need to study some of the wild Pokemon around here." "Uuuuuuuui!" Naomi and Cutiefly said.

Mimikyu and Popplio hopped on ahead in excitement, past the colourful pillars that indicated the Trial area was ahead.

"Our first Trial!" Luna had stars in her eyes. "Aren't you excited, Quinn?"

"I'm just ready to win this thing." Quinn grinned as they came into a wide cavern covered in stray grass, with a large cavern and several small holes in various stones around the area. Standing near the entrance was a young man with slightly tanned skin and swept pink hair wearing a brown diamond jumper.

"Hello once more, Luna." He talked to her. "I've been waiting for you. Is this a friend of yours?"

"Hey, Ilima! Yes, this is Quinn, he's taking the Trial too!" Luna introduced him.

"Nice to meetcha, Trial Captain." Quinn waved casually whilst Mimikyu and Popplio looked around.

"A pleasure." He bowed lightly. "Now then, my Trial will take place here in Verdant Cavern. Once you begin you cannot leave."

"Bring it on! We got this in the bag!" "Um...what he said!" Quinn and Luna declared respectively.

"Very well then." He smiled. "There are several Pokemon lurking around here. If you can defeat them all, you can go on into the final area, where you will face the Totem Pokemon."

"A what Pokemon?" Luna gaped.

"Never heard of a Totem Pokemon either, huh?" Quinn responded. "They're a super powerful kind of Pokemon that rules over a Trial Area. Once you beat it, you beat the Trial, done."

"Correct. You're quite knowledgeable." Ilima approved. "Then if you're both ready, let the Trial begin!"

"C'mon, Luna! Let's beat some Pokemon!" Quinn yelled.

"Let's do it!" Luna cried.

Quinn immediately knelt down next to a hole and peered in. "Hello? Pokemon in here?"

"Yuuuuuuuuun!" He backed up quickly as a Yungoos charged out biting angrily.

"Oh! Okay! You wanna go?" Quinn stood up as Mimikyu jumped up. "Hang up, Mimikyu. I need you for the big boss Totem, plus our other gang members need training. Meowth! Let's crack some skulls!"

"Meowth." The Pokemon stated, the same bored look on its face.

"Use Fury Swipes!" "Meeeeowth!" the cat pokemon slashed furiously across the Yungoos, making it cry out as it was knocked out, scurrying back into the hole.

"Pikipek! Use Rock Smash!" "Pikipeeeeeeek!" Luna's Pokemon stabbed another Yungoos forcefully with its beak, making the Yungoos retreat.

"There's gotta be another one around here." Quinn surveyed the area, before seeing some scurrying near another hole. "There you are, ya numskull!" He knelt down next to the hole, only for the scurrying to retreat back into the dark. "Tch...oi, Luna! Got something coming over your way!"

"I'm on it!" She jumped down next to the hole. "Hereeeeeee Pokee, pokee, hereeeeeeee...aw, its gone back in."

"Mimikyu, guard this spot." "Mimik." The Pokemon shuffled in front of the hole.

"Popplio, I'm counting on you." "Pop! Pop!" The starter clapped its hands as it stood in front of the hole.

Quinn, Meowth, Luna and Pikipek all stood in front of the final hole. "You guys okay?"

"Mimikyu!" "Popplio!" The Pikachu impersonator gave an 'okay' symbol with its shadowy claw, whilst the seal clapped happily.

"Alright you little jerk! We got you surrounded! Come out!" Quinn yelled.

Suddenly, a Gumshoos burst out of the tiny little hole. "...Big jerk. Big jerk." He corrected himself.

"Shooooooooooose!" The Pokemon roared throwing its head back and forcing Meowth and Pikipek to jump back as it used Headbutt on the ground.

"Meowth! Use Feint Attack!" "Rock Smash, Pikipek!" The little bird pecked bigger one, whilst Meowth spun around behind it and slashed it in the back with one of its claws.

"Guuuuuurrrrrrrrrm!" The Pokemon growled, slinking back into the hole.

"That's all of them. Finally...we're about to fight a Totem Pokemon!" Quinn grinned.

"Ooooh, I'm so excited!...And nervous! Mostly nervous!" Luna murmured.

"That is indeed all the wild Pokemon." A man wearing a blue Trial assistant shirt confirmed. "Though, Trial rules state that you two have to face the Totem Pokemon one at a time, in order to make it fair."

"Guess that makes sense." Luna pondered. "Quinn, do you wanna go first?"

"Absolutely!" Quinn took up the offer.

"Meooooowth." The Pokemon gave him a disapproving look.

"What? Don't give me that look!" Meowth continued. "...Luna. Ladies first."

"Yay! Thanks, Quinn!" She cheered, running outside.

"Happy now?" "Meowth." The Pokemon leaned against the wall and smirked lightly.

The group of Quinn, Mimikyu and Meowth waited by the wall. "Can't believe we're waiting to complete our first trial...hm?" He looked down at the entrance of the cave to see two familiar figures walk in and look around. "9 and I again? What are they doing here?"

"Hey! HEY! Your skulls so thick you can't hear me or something!?" Quinn yelled down at them.

"Oh what!? It's that guy from before! Look! He still has that Egg!" I pointed.

"I don't want another beatdown, bro! Let's beat it and come back later, yo!" 9 cried, dragging his partner out with him.

"Oh, come on! Running away? Buncha wusses..." Quinn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If the Boss knew about stuff like that they'd be cleaning their faces off the tarmac! Heck, I'd put them their myself!"

He sighed. "Never knew how pathetic the newbies really were...ever since we partnered up, Mimikyu, we were always top tier."

"Mimikyu." His Pokemon nodded.

"Quinn! Quinn!" He turned around as Luna skipped towards him, proudly showing off a grey Z-Crystal attached to her Z-Ring. "Look! I did it! I got the Z-Crystal!"

"Nice." He gave her a thumbs up. "And now, it's our turn."

"Do you want me to wait for you?" She asked.

"Nah, don't bother. Go on ahead and I'll catch up soon." Quinn waved her off, before entering the opening. He stared up at the blue sky as he entered what looked like a hollow. At the end of it was a pillar with a familiar crystal resting inside of it.

"So, now it is your turn." Ilima walked into view.

"Yeah. We're totally ready." Quinn declared. "Where's the Totem Pokémon?"

"Very close." Was all the Trial Captain replied with.

"Time to rock its world then." He stepped forward, Mimikyu hopping beside him.

"Heyo! Totem Pokémon! Come on out! We wanna challenge you!" "Mimi! Mimikyu!" The two of them shouted.

There was a pause. Followed by the sound of stamping feet and rustling grass, before a figure jumped out and landed in front of them, making the ground shake.

"Guuuuuumshaaaaaaaaar!" A large Gumshoos roared.

"That's definitely bigger then the last one...it must be the Totem Pokémon!" He looked down at his partner. "Mimikyu...are you ready?"

"Mimikyu!" The little Pokémon shuffled into battle, facing the Totem Pokémon.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah! I'm so ready for this!" Quinn declared. "Mimikyu! Slash and hack!"

"MiiiiiiimikYU!" The Pokémon's shadowy claw emerged and slashed into Gumshoos, the Totem Pokémon looked surprised at the little Pokémon's strength, and dug its heels into the ground to stop it skidding back.

"Grah...Grrrrrrrrrah!" The Pokémon suddenly opened its jaw and bit down on Mimikyu's head...meaning it was completely unaffected.

"We fooled you, dude! Slash again!" Mimikyu's claw slashed upward into Gumshoos' chin, making it stagger back.

"Sh...Shoooooooos!" The Pokémon suddenly lifted its head to the sky and roared, making Qunn clutch his ears in pain.

"What the heck!? Quit that!" Quinn yelled over it.

Just then, a Yungoos jumped down next to Gumshoos.

"A Yungoos? It did an S.O.S, huh?" Quinn thought for a moment. "Mimikyu! We gotta take out the fodder before we go for the big one! Slash again!" Mimikyu dashed forward and slashed the Yungoos, instantly knocking it out.

"Guuuuuuumshooos!" Suddenly Gumshoos leapt at it from the side and locked its jaws down on Mimikyu quickly.

"Mimiiiiiiiiiii!" Mimikyu cried out in shock and pain.

"Mimikyu!" Quinn gasped. "Crud! Use Mimic!"

"Mi...Mimiiiii!" A shadowy aura overcame Mimikyu, making Gumshoos release it from its teeth, as it hopped back over to Quinn.

"You 'kay, Mimikyu?" He asked.

"Mi...Mimik..." It breathed.

"It took advantage of us going for its ally..." Qunn muttered. "It's smart...Mimikyu! Weaken it with Charm!"

"Mimiiiiiiimiiiiiiimiiiii!" Mimikyu danced around on the spot, causing pink hearts to float around it and making it fall to its knees. "Follow up! Use the copied Bite!"

"MiiiiiiiMIK!" Mimikyu jumped forward as a shadowy aura overcame it. The aura then formed into a pair of shadowy fangs that bit down on Gumshoos tail, making it cry out in pain and swing its tail to toss the little Pokémon off, knocking it back into a rock.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuur!" The Totem Pokémon charged towards Mimikyu, mouth wide open.

"Dodge with Shadow Sneak!" Mimikyu's shadows stretched forward as Gumshoos took a flying leap towards it. The Disguise Pokémon then sunk into ts own shadow and emerged a fair way away, leaving Gumshoos to crash headfirst into the rock.

"We gotta keep pushin'! Slash!" "Mimikyu!" It slashed Gumshoos again with one of its claws.

"Grrrrrraaaaaaahmmmmmm!" The wild Pokémon quickly spun around and bit into Mimikyu again, making it cry out in pain.

"Not again!" Quinn growled. "Ahhhhhh! Forget it! Mimikyu! Slash!"

"MimiKYU!" It slashed the Totem Pokémon again, making it release Mimikyu from its grip.

"Slashslashslashslashslashslashslash! Don't let it rest! Don't let up!" "Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi!" Mimikyu slashed wildly with both of its claws, forcing the Totem Pokémon further and further back with its vicious onslaught, until it crashed back into the ground.

"Hah...hah..." "Mi...Mi..." Both Trainer and Pokémon panted as the Gumshoos crawled away defeated on all fours.

"H...Hey...we did it! We did it, Mimikyu!" "Mimiiiii!" The little Pokémon jumped into his arms and nuzzled him with the body inside of its costume.

"Awesome job, as expected." Quinn praised it, petting the little Pokémon and feeding it a Poke Bean.

"Very interesting..." Ilima stepped forward. "Using a Ghost-Type against the Totem Pokémon limited it to one move."

"Heh, it wasn't just that. Mimikyu's my partner, of course we were gonna win." Quinn told him, as Mimikyu looked quite pleased with itself.

"I see...that is wonderful indeed." Ilima nodded. "The Z-Crystal is yours."

"Yes!" Quinn immediately snatched it from the pedestal. "The Normalium Z! I finally have a Z-Crystal!"

"The way you use this Z-Crystal is by striking an elegant pose..." He performed a short dance. "...like this one! Then any Pokémon with a Normal move will unleash its Z-Move."

"Heh, all good news for my team, then." Quinn grinned. "Cheers, Ilima. Once I beat the kahuna, let's have a battle!"

"My, you ARE confident, aren't you?" Ilima smiled. "But, I'm not one to turn down a battle. I accept."

"Rockin'. Come on, Mimikyu, let's go show everybody our Z-Crystal!" "Mimikyu!" And so the victors set off once again, their first Z-Crystal, the Normalium Z, in their possession.

 **Quinn's Team: Mimikyu, Alolan Rattata, Alolan Meowth**

 **Luna's Team: Popplio, Pikipek**

 **Phantom's Team: Newton the Minior, Robin the Rowlet, Obscurus the Grubbin**

 **Naomi's Team: Puff the Cutiefly**

 **Fourth chapter! So our hero(?) wins his first Trial and gets the Normalium Z!**

 **And in this chapter, the Friend was introduced! I must admit, this chapter is a day late because I had such a dilemma choosing between two OC's, as both were incredibly good. It came down to maycontestdrew's and** **RandomificationChaotic's. In the end though, I went with RandomificationChaotic's, because I felt she tied into the story more strongly and effectively. However, I did include personality traits from maycontestdrew's OC to flesh her out a bit, I hope either of you don't mind!**

 **By the way, this is off topic but...have any of you guys heard of a Manga called 'Dating a Team Magma Grunt?' I've read all the chapters so far and...I really like it. It's a real simple slice of life Pokémon manga and I actually suggest you read it, it's nice.**

 **Anyway! The only positions left now are for Traveller and Spy! You're still free to submit so go ahead! And I shall see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Nighttime Fight Time! VS. Kahuna Hala!

"Make way, all others! Victor coming through!" Quinn strode proudly into the Pokémon Center.

"Quinn! You're back!" Hau walked over to him and carefully handed him his Egg. "Sounds like you won the Trial!"

"Won it? Ha! I thrashed it!" He boasted. "We're gonna be the best in no time flat!"

"That sounds cool! Luna just went off down the new Route. I think she was looking for Lillie...anyway, I gotta go take the Trial now! See ya later!" The glutton then hurried out the door.

"Right then, there's only one Trial on Melemele, so that means now we gotta fight Hala, the Trial Captain!" Quinn declared to himself. "And we! Are! Gonna! Win it!"

Stepping back outside, the sun had begun to set, bathing the Alola region in a tropical orange glow. "New Route, here we come, and back to Iki Town we go."

He began walking along the rocky path, battling Trainers on the way, when he saw a familiar face. "Oh, Naomi."

She spun around to face him with a smile. "Hi, Quinn! Looks like you won the Trial A-Okay! I was just about to sit down for a bit of dinner actually. Wanna join me?"

Quinn could feel Rattata's Poke-Ball shake at the prospect of food, making its Trainer sigh. "Yeah, sure."

"Great!" She beamed before unfolding a blanket on the ground and pulling several snacks from her multiple pockets. "Alright then, come on out! Puff! Flit!"

"Uuuuuui!" "Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The Cutiefly and a Rufflet appeared from the Friend and Great Balls respectively.

"You guys, too." Quinn sent out his team of Mimikyu, Rattata and Meowth.

The Pokémon instantly began eating the Poke-Beans and Malasada as the humans ate pasta pots. "It's funny, I LITERALLY just caught Flit." Naomi admitted. "I just saw him and knew I wanted to train him! He's so fluffy!"

"Heh, that so?" Quinn swallowed his mouthful. "My team are all the toughest Pokémon, no doubt!"

"Aw, I think Mimikyu is pretty cute." Mimikyu blushed again at her praise.

"What? No way, Mimikyu is way strong, too much to be cute." Quinn denied.

"You certainly have a lot of faith in yourself, don't you? An Empoleon would feel rivalled." She smirked.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Quinn growled.

"Nothing." She quickly denied it. "But you do have a lot of confidence in yourself...hey, how about this? I'm heading back to Aether Paradise to file my report soon, how about we have a battle? I want to see how strong you are having met you after all this time."

"You just needed to say 'battle'! I'll take that challenge!" Quinn jumped to his feet. "Since you have two Pokémon, we'll have a two-on-two Single Battle!"

"Alright then." Naomi agreed. "In that case, my first choice will be...Flit!" The little bird squawked as it flew into battle.

"My choice is Rattata!" The rat ran into battle, quickly eating the last of the food it had stuffed in its cheeks. "Use Bite!"

"Counter with Wing Attack!" The two Pokémon rushed each other and dashed around at impressive speeds. Flit slapped Rattata with one of its wings as the basic Pokémon stabbed it in the chest with its sharp tooth.

"Quick Attack!" "Fury Attack!" Rattata slammed its body into Flit with surprising speed, only for the bird to angrily scratch at the little Pokémon with its talons.

"Like heck we'll take that! Hit it with your tail!" On the command Rattata swung its body around and smacked the Rufflet in the back with its tail, making it crash head first into the ground.

"Come back, Flit." Naomi quickly recalled the injured bird. "Thank you for your hard work. Puff, you're up next!" The Cutiefly flew into battle, circling around Rattata's head and disorientating the little Pokémon. "Fairy Wind!" Suddenly a sparkling pink wind blew Rattata off of it's feet, making it fall onto its back knocked out.

"Rattata was already weakened by Rufflet, 'course it was gonna get offed." Quinn sighed as he returned his Pokémon. "Mimikyu! You're up!"

"Mimik!" The Pokémon jumped into battle.

"Mimikyu is both a Ghost and Fairy Type, right?" Naomi recalled. "That's a really good counter against Puff."

"Use Shadow Sneak!" "MimiiiikYU!" The Pokémon's shadow stretched forward and rose up out of the ground, striking the Cutiefly.

"Stun Spore!" "Uuuuuuuuuui!" The little one flapped its wings, releasing a golden powder that covered Mimikyu and made it flinch. "Now! Absorb!" Puff then flew forward and stabbed its needle-like mouth into Mimkyu's body.

"So you went to Paralyze Mimikyu so that you can steal its energy with constant Absorb's...not bad." Quinn said. "Mimikyu! Slash!"

"Miiiii-mik!" The Pokémon's shadow claw appeared, but it froze as the paralysis overtook it, as its costume head fell to the side to signify its Disguise Ability had passed, leaving Puff free to drain its energy.

"Now that you've got your strength back, use Struggle Bug!" Puff began thrashing around, hitting Mimikyu with its legs and wings.

"Like that'll work! Mimikyu! Slash 'em up!" The eyes in Mimikyu's costume shined eerily as its shadowy claws appeared and slashed Puff consecutively, making it collapse to the ground.

"Ah! Puff! Come back!" She returned the Pokémon and held its Ball to her chest. "Thank you...wow, Quinn, you really are strong."

"Don't need to tell me." He puffed his chest out proudly.

"Here, let me heal your Pokémon for you." She took Rattata's Poke-Ball and knelt down next to Mimikyu.

"...Er, I'm not complaining, but how can you do that?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, it's just a little well-known trick a lot of Trainers use." She replied.

'If it's so well-used, why can't I do it?' He thought, bitterly.

"Well, then. I'd better be heading off then." She sighed. "It was really nice seeing you again after all this time, Quinn! Good luck on the Island Challenge!"

"Thanks. See ya, Naomi." He waved her off as he ran back the way he came, before breathing a sigh of relief. "Man, that was scary...just being around her unnerved me."

"Mimimimik." His partner agreed.

The two of them continued walking down the Route until they came to an opening next in a cliff. "Eh? What's this?" They walked in to discover an area filled with yellow flowers, as a familiar figure stood in front of them. "Heyo, Lillie."

"Ah!" She gasped, spinning around. "Q-Quinn! You startled me!"

"I just greeted you. Give me some credit for trying to be nice." He grumbled.

"Oh, Quinn!" He looked past Lillie to see Luna, with a Trumbeak flying next to her, and a strange little Pokémon in her arms.

"...What should I comment on first? The fact your Pikipek evolved or the thing you're carrying?"

"Ummmmm...yes, my Pikipek evolved?" Trumbeak visibly sighed at its Trainer.

"I suppose there's no point hiding it." Lillie took the little Pokémon. "This is Nebby. Or, rather, Cosmog. I'm taking it around the island, because it wants to visit the Ruins."

"Never seen a Pokémon like this before." Quinn stated, staring at t harshly.

"Mimiiiiiik!" Mimikyu jumped around in greeting.

"Pew!" Nebby greeted Mimikyu, the two of them bouncing around happily.

"I'm glad you've found a friend Nebby, but this is why you have to stay in the bag! What if someone really bad finds you?" Both Cosmog and Mimikyu looked disappointed. "Quinn, please keep Nebby a secret? Please?"

"Whatever. I wasn't gonna anyway." Quinn shrugged. "This just seems like a good place to train up."

"Thank you, Quinn!" Lillie beamed, lifting Nebby into her bag.

"I'm gonna go challenge Hala now. Trumbeak is my secret weapon!" Trumbeak looked very pleased at its Trainer's boast.

"I was planning to rely on Mimkyu, but my other members still need training." Quinn explained. "So you'd better stick around and see me give the kahuna the thrashing of a lifetime!"

"It's a deal." Luna beamed. "See you in a bit, Quinn!" She and Lillie then wandered out.

"It's at times like this I wish I had montage powers..." Quinn sighed, getting out Rattata and Meowth's Poke-Balls.

The next few minutes were spent grinding the Dark-Type duo on S.O.S Oricorio's and Diglett's, eventually leading into night time.

"Alright! We're tough as I'm bothered to make us now!" Quinn declared. "Let's go rattle the kahunas bones!"

"Mimikyu!" "Rattata!" "Meowth..." His team cheered.

They strolled out of the cavern with determination. "Iki Town, here we co-" At that moment, he felt something bump into his leg. "Huh? What do you think you're doi-?"

Quinn went to interrogate the rude thing that interrupted him, but he was taken aback to find that it was a little girl. She had shoulder length, curly chestnut brown hair, and large innocent light brown eyes. She had a raindrop shaped nose and a blush on her chubby cheeks with peach pale skin. The little girl wore a dusty brown, knit sweater and white slacks with long lace up boots and a woolly scarf alongside a cream ribbon hat on top of her head.

"Uhhhh..." He didn't know how to continue, so instead just stared at her, as if she would somehow fix the problem.

"Hi!" She greeted him all too cheerfully. "How are you, mister? You look strong! Are you a Trainer?"

"Oh!" Quinn grinned confidently at the stroking of his ego. "Heck yeah, I'm strong! I'm gonna be the strongest Trainer n all Alola!"

"Wooooooow! That must mean you're super-duper strong!" She beamed. "Stronger then anybody in alllllll the region-aaaah!" The little girl had stretched her arms out for emphasise, but had leaned too far back and went tumbling down the short hill, landing in a heap at the bottom.

"Hey, kid! Are you right?" Quinn called.

"Oof! I'm okay!" She jumped up and brushed herself down before giggling. "Hehehe! My name's Pandora! What's yours?"

"It's Quinn, kid. Remember it, 'cause it'll be famous pretty soon." He bragged. "So, what's a little runt like you doing here?"

"I'm exploring!" Pandora smiled. "I'm on a special trip to see all the islands in Alola! It's gonna be so awesome!"

"That so? Good luck with that then." Quinn waved her off, walking past her towards the bridge that would lead him back to Iki Town.

"I wanna cross! I wanna cross!" Pandora suddenly ran past him and onto the bridge, only to fall flat on her face and cause the entire bridge to shake violently.

"Geez, kid!" Quinn gasped, holding the bridge steady and walking over to her. "You tryin' to ill yourself or what?"

She looked up at him with large, teary eyes. "N-No...I don't wanna die..."

The teen sighed. "Here. We'll cross together. I'd feel kinda bad if you went on my watch."

"Okay..." She tentatively held his hand, despite his best efforts to pull it away from her now iron grip, forcing him to pull her along to the other side.

"There. We made it." He literally shook her hand away from his.

"Thank you, Quinn! You're my hero!" Pandora grinned. "Maybe you could come with me on my trip!"

"No way. I'm a Trainer, not a babysitter." He denied. "Haven't you got somebody else to take care of you?"

"Pandora."

Both of them flinched as a cold, harsh voice was shot at the two. Standing in front of them was a young woman who looked just over a year older then Quinn. She had bushy light blue hair cut in a short bob, pale skin, and sharp metallic grey eyes that fixed a scowl upon them. She wore a steel grey longcoat tied up with three sashes across the torso, along with a white-black checkered scarf that covered her mouth, light blue loose pants as well as light grey and blue sneakers.

"What are you doing, going off on your own without permission?" The women snapped.

"I...I was just..." Pandora whimpered, afraid.

"Come here. Now." She demanded.

Pandora nervously shuffled over to her. "Sorry, O..."

"Don't do it again." 'O' muttered.

"Is this your kid or something?" Quinn spoke up, making O fix her glare onto him. "Can you, maybe, keep them out of trouble?"

O looked away just as quickly, as if ignoring him. "We're leaving." She then grabbed Pandora by the arm and puller her along behind her.

"...Great talk." Quinn stated as the went out of sight, whilst calling her horrible things in his mind. "That was weird...whatever! Iki Town is literally right around the corner, time to beat the kahuna!"

He jogged down the path and turned into the familiar town. Torches had been lit around the place to illuminate the night time town. He slowed down to a walking pace as he went to the middle of town, to find everybody waiting for him.

"Quinn! Man, you took a while!" Luna greeted him.

"Training, obviously!" He huffed. "You seem pleased though."

"Yep! Popplio and Trumbeak totally pulled through! But it was a lot harder then I thought..." She admitted.

"Pop! Pop!" The Water-Type barked at her feet.

"That's my gramps for you! He's really strong!" Hau grinned proudly as Litten was curled up on his head.

"Right, I've waited for too long! It's time to fight the kahuna!" Quinn declared.

"Good luck, QUinn." Lillie nodded. "Um, I understand that it's really important to you after all."

"Darn right! Make way!" Quinn stomped forward towards the wooden platform.

Torches surrounded the arena, bathing it in an orange glow. Quinn jumped up onto it, as Hala stood opposite him, arms folded.

"My, my...I'm rather busy today. What a fiery generation!" Hala nodded. "Now then challenger. State your name!"

"The name's Quinn Strix! I'm gonna beat you, and then I'm gonna beat all the other kahunas!" He declared.

"A grand answer! But, let's see if you overcome me first!" He stomped the ground similar to a sumo wrestler. "Let the Grand Trial begin!"

"No question! We're winning this!" Quinn grabbed his Dusk Ball as Hala took out an Ultra Ball.

"Mimikyu!" "Mankey!" The two Balls clashed against each other in the air, bursting apart as the two Pokémon took their places against each other.

"Mimikyu...it's part Ghost-Type." Hala acknowledged it. "I see you came prepared against my team."

"Ha! Everybody in Alola knows Kahuna Hala uses Fighting-Types." Quinn grinned. "But if you're facing Mimikyu, ya can't do a thing! We got this in the bag, Mimikyu! Slash and hack!" Mimikyu's shadowy claw emerged as it charged towards Mankey.

"...Do you think it will be that easy?" "Maaaaaank!" Suddenly Mankey jumped upward, surprising Mimikyu to a halt as it began jumping around the disguise Pokémon at a frantic speed.

"It's fast!" Quinn gasped as Mimikyu tried and failed to look directly at it.

"Now, Mankey! Pursuit!" "Mankeke!" The Pokémon suddenly jumped in front of Mimikyu and swung its paw down on Mimikyu's head with a small shadow around it, squashing the head of the disguise and making it flop to the side.

"It knows a Dark move!?" Quinn gasped.

"What? Did you think that I, the kahuna, wouldn't have a counter to Ghost and Psychic-Types?" Hala questioned. "Pursuit again!"

"Maaaaannnnn!" Mankey swung around behind Mimikyu and smacked it in the back, making it stumble forward.

"Slash that sucker, Mimikyu!" "Miiiiiiiiiiimik!" The Pokémon swung its claw, but it jumped out of the way with its speed.

"Keep attacking! Don't give it time to rest!" "Man! Man! Man! Man!" The monkey Pokémon jumped at Mimikyu from all directions, repeatedly hitting it with Pursuits and covering its cloth body in injuries.

"Mimikyu!" Qunn yelled.

"What will you do now?" Hala questioned. "If your Pokémon stays in, it will not last much longer. But, I'm sure you know Pursuit's effect. If you try to switch out, your Mimikyu will be taken out instantly. Can you overcome this?"

"Nnnnngh! Don't underestimate us, gramps!" Quinn yelled. "Mimikyu! Use Charm!"

"Mi...mi...mimikyuuuuuuu!" Pink hearts floated off of the Pokémon, one of them hitting Mankey.

"Maaaaaaannnn..." The Pokémon slowed to a stop as it blushed from the move.

"Now! Slash it up!" "Miiiimikyyuuuuuuuuuu!" Both of Mimikyu's claws slashed Mankey furiously, making it cry out as it fell back from the force of the attack.

"So, you managed to overcome it..." Hala returned his Pokémon. "But your Mimikyu has received significant damage. How much longer can it last?"

"Longer then you can! Send out your next Pokémon!" "Mimikyu!" The pair declared.

"Very well! Makuhita!" "Makuuuu!" The Pokémon burst out of the second Ultra Ball, stomping the ground similar to its Trainer.

"No way that thing is as fast as Mankey! Slash it, Mimikyu!" Once again, the Pokémon rushed forward, attack ready.

"Knock Off!" "Makuhita!" The Pokémon slapped Mimikyu with its open palm, making it cry out in shock as it fell on its side.

"Mimikyu!" Quinn gasped.

"Mi...Mi..." The Pokémon panted as it stood up again.

"He really is strong...this can't go on! Mimikyu! Come back for now!" He quickly returned Mimikyu and grabbed a Poke-Ball. "Rattata!"

"Rattataaaa!" The little Pokémon cried out as it landed on the battlefield.

"A Dark and Normal-Type? Interesting..." Hala noted.

"Focus Energy!" "Raaaaaaaaaa!" The Pokemmon cried out as an orange aura overtook its body. "Now hit it with Quick Attack!" Rattata instantly charged forward and forcefully slammed into Makuhita, catching the Pokemon off guard and throwing it on its back.

"Oh! It's strong!" Hala complimented it.

"Follow up with Assurance!" "Ratta!" Rattata slapped Makuhita in the face, releasing a violet burst of light that made Makuhita stumbled back.

"Using that directly after the previous attack increased the damage." Hala nodded. "But, your partner is now in close range! Arm Thrust!"

"MakuuuuuuuHITATATATA!" Makuhita threw its open palms forward, smacking the little Pokémon across its entire body five times, and throwing it clean out of the arena.

"I lost Rattata!?" Quinn hissed, returning his Pokémon. "Then I'll go with this one! Meowth!"

"Meowth..." The Pokémon said with an uninterested expression.

"Another Dark-Type?" Hala mumbled. "Makuhita! Arm Thrust!"

"Don't let it! Fake Out!" Meowth quickly clapped its hands together, throwing Makuhita's head back from the shock. "Feint Attack!" The Pokémon then quickly spun around and hit it with its tail, making it stumble back.

"Use Arm Thrust!" "Counter with Fursy Swipes!" The two Pokémon began stabbing at each other with fists and claws. They both hit once, twice, three times, but then Makuhita tired, and Meowth scratched it across the face, making it stumble and collapse backward.

"You certainly surprised me there." Hala returned Makuhita. "However, you are still far off from winning." He took out a third Ultra Ball. "This is my partner, my strongest battler! Come to my side! Crabrawler!"

"Crabraaaaaaw!" The Pokémon landed on Hala's side of the arena, wielding its large glove-like claws near it face, similar to a boxing stance.

"That's a strong Pokémon, no doubt about that..." Quinn muttered. "If that's the case, we'll use speed! Fury Swipes!"

"Block it!" Crabrawler held its claws n front of its face, shielding it from the frantic swipes. "Rock Smash!" It subsequently wound up a punch and knocked Meowth in the jaw, sending it flying back to my feet.

"Meowth! You okay!?" "Me...Meowth..." It panted, struggling to its feet.

"You seem to have much confidence in yourself Quinn...however, that does not mean you should underestimate the power of the Kahuna's!" Hala pulled his sleeve down, revealing a Z-Ring with an orange crystal in it.

"Don't tell me he's-!?" "Meowth!?" Both Trainer and Pokémon gasped.

"behold! the power of our Z-Move!" Hala performed a dance in time with Crabrawler, making an orange energy flow out of the Kahuna and into the pokemon, the Z-Move Symbol appearing in front of it.

"Behold! The Fighting-Type Z-Move! All-Out Pummeling!" "CraaaaaaaBRAAAAAAAAAAWLEEEEEEEEEER!" Crabrawler unleashed a flurry of punches that launched orange energy fists forward at a blinding speed.

"Dodge!" Quinn commanded frantically as Meowth tried to jump and weave around the fists, but the sheer number of them forced it to jump high, where it was defenceless to an onslaught of punches that smashed it into the ground, leaving a crater and defeated Meowth in the middle of it.

"Th...That was a Z-Move?" Quinn breathed. "So powerful..."

"Indeed. This is the power of bonds between people and Pokémon!" Hala nodded as Quinn returned Meowth.

"Oh, we'll show you our bonds!" Quinn said, taking out the Dusk Ball. "This is it...Mimikyu!"

"Mimikyu!" The injured Pokémon burst out of the Ball, still looking determined.

"So it comes down to this...can you defeat us!?" Hala asked.

"We definitely will! Slash!" "Mimiiiiiikyu!" Mimikyu stabbed forward with its shadowy claw, only for Crabrawler to block with its claws.

"Use Bubble!" "Crbrabrabrabra!" The Pokémon opened its claws as bubbles floated out of them, popping into Mimikyu and making it cringe as it shuffled back.

"Like that'll stop us! Slash again!" Mimikyu slashed once more, and as Crabrawler went to block it, the disguise pokemon switched to an uppercut, slashing it under its chin and tossing it back.

"Bubble, again!" It once more fired bubbles from its claws, making Mimikyu stumble back.

"Mimic it!" Mimikyu's shadowy aura flared up as it copied the move.

"Use Bubble!" Both Trainers commanded as the two Pokémon shot bubble, cancelling each other out.

"Hmph! If moves will not work, then attack it physically, Crabrawler!" Crawbrawler suddenly wound up a punch and hit Mimikyu in its face, the body of its costume.

"Oh, you're playing like that, are you!? Hit it back, Mimikyu!" The Pokémon's shadowy claws appeared and grabbed the boxing glove claws, picking the Pokémon up and throwing it to the ground..

"Such burning passion! This is what I want to see in a Pokémon battle!" Hala commented as Crawbrawler and Mimikyu fought with their claws.

"After this, no way we're losing!" Quinn cried, as Mimikyu hopped back over to him. "Mimikyu! We're finishing this up!"

"Mimikyu!" His Pokémon nodded as he touched his Z-Crystal and began posing.

"So, you're going for that now, are you? Prepare yourself Crabrawler." "Cra..." His pokemon raised its claws up in preparation.

"This is it! Our first ever Z-Move!" White energy flowed out of Quinn and into Mimikyu. "Normal-Type! Breakneck Blitz!"

"MiiiiiiiiimiiiiiiiiiiiiiKYUUUUUUUUUUU!" Mimikyu charged forward in a blue of white energy.

"Cra-BRAW-leeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr!" Crabrawler hled its ground and blocked the attack, for a second, before its arms fell away and Mimikyu slammed into the crab Pokémon, smashing it straight into the foliage outside of the arena in a burst of debris. As the dust cleared, Mimikyu stood triumphant as Crabrawler had collapsed onto its face.

"...We...we won! WE WON!" Quinn screamed in joy.

"Mimiiiiiiiiiiiiik!" Mimikyu jumped into Quinnn's arms.

"Our fist Z-Move, too! Pretty awesome, right, Mimikyu!?" "Mimikyu!" The two of them smiled.

"Crabrawler, you fought magnificently. Return and rest." Hala returned his Pokémon to its Ultra Ball. "Quinn Strix, that was a grand battle. Your victory is well won."

"Cheers, ma-I mean, thank you, kahuna Hala." Quinn bowed.

"As proof of your victory this night, I shall reward you with this." He handed the teen an orange crystal. "The Fightinium Z."

"That makes number two." He smirked.

"Awesome battle, Quinn!" "Pop! Pop!" Luna and Popplio cheered.

"Man, you two really ARE strong! Able to beat my gramps like that!" "Liiiiiiiiiiii..." Hau and Litten smiled.

"You have cleared all the trials on Melemele Island." Hala told them. "You're next destination would be Akala Island. But first, I had an idea. Do you two have Ride Pagers?"

"Oh, uh...yeah." Quinn took out his stolen goods.

"I got this one from Professor Kukui." Luna handed over hers too, as Hala typed something into both of them.

"There we go, I've registered Tauros as a Ride Pokémon for you both. It should make travelling around a bit more interesting." He returned them.

"Wow, Tauros!" Luna marvelled.

"I'm testin' it." Quinn stated, pressing the call button.

Soon after, two Tauros wearing Riding Gear ran up beside them, carrying the correct clothing on them. "So coooool!" Luna beamed.

The two of them switched into the clothing and mounted the Tauros. "Since we're leaving for a new island, I've gotta tell my mum." Luna said. "Can we set off a bit later? I wanna see if I can catch anymore Pokémon.

"Fine by me. I've got stuff to do as well." Quinn agreed. "Let's meet up at the Marina later!"

"It's a deal!" Luna agreed, as the two of them set off on their Tauros.

"Woooooooo!" Quinn shouted as Tauros ran forward. "Next stop; off to fight Trial Captain, Ilima! And then, I'm gonna conquer all the other Trials too!"

 **Quinn: Mimikyu, Alolan Rattata, Alolan Meowth**

 **Luna: Popplio, Trumbeak**

 **Hau: Litten, Pichu**

 **Naomi: Puff the Cutiefly, Flit the Rufflet**

 **Quinn's won the Grand Trial! But we're not done on Melemele just yet! But in case you couldn't tell, the villain was introduced this chapter! Very subtle, huh?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter everybody! And just to let you guys know, I've picked the Traveller spot! The winner is...by Vaati Star! I chose this OC because it did seem very interesting and quirky, and actually followed the Trial Captain idea of having all Pokémon of one type! So congratulations! You know what that means? There's only one spot left! It's for the Spy position! I haven't made any concrete decisions yet, so you've still got one last chance, everybody!**

 **Whilst I have you all here, I'd like to give a shoutout! This goes to The Celestial Sky Dragon! I've been reading their story, 'Aloha Alola', and have been enjoying it so far! So if you guys like this story, go check out that story too and show some love!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next time, we'll be wrapping up Melemele! Look forward to it!**


End file.
